Take It Or Leave It
by loverfanficsgirl1
Summary: Raven, one of the six titans, has been nominated to be a full time actress. She wants to do it but at the same time wants to be completely loyal and be a titan. What will she choose? Start life on screen or stay as one of the many titans? Plus, can she face the hardships of the decisions?And to add to that conflict, her father has come again to attempt to destroy the world. BBRae


****AN: Watt up! I had two ideas for this chapter but I decided to choose the second idea. It was hard! But onward with this story...****

****The Titans Tower was as normal as it can be. Well, not always. This time it'll be different. It includes an unexpected call from someone I will not mention to a titan you will find out. Let's start:

"Yo Cy, check it out!" Cyborg pivoted from the TV to look at Beast Boy. "What's up?" asked Cyborg.

"The ceiling and bro I got the new Space Monkeys 2!" Cyborg looked stunned "That game doesn't come out in the next two months. How'd you get it?" "I have my ways." Beast Boy replied with a devilish smirk.

"Well then pop that baby in and lets get movin'!" From the center of the room, Beast Boy leaped over the couch to the PlayStation where he inserted the disc. Within a few seconds, they already started playing. At the corner of the couch had a figure who was currently reading a book. 'Looks like they don't waste time when it comes to games' she thought. It seemed like forever but in reality it was only two minutes when Beast Boy cautiously raised his hands in the air and started spinning around.

"Go BB, its your birthday" Beast Boy congratulated himself. "Finally time I beat you, hay Cy?" Beast Boy said with his annoying, goofy, stupid grin. Cyborg sweat dropped in embarrassment and humiliation. Never in his life had Beast Boy beaten him in a game. Cyborg started "Well.. be... be- because I let you win. Ya that's right..." Cyborg shuddered while defending himself.

"Bro suck it up and just admit I beat your little tin ass head" Beast Boy confronted chuckling.

"Did not" lied a ticked off Cyborg.

"Did to" Beast Boy said sternly.

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

That figure seated on the corner started feeling resented and smacked both guys on their heads. "Quit it! You guys are acting like immature fools. Serves me wrong for thinking you guys could act like adults for once." Both boys looked at each other from the insult that just echoed through Common Room. Then Cyborg looked back at the small form clenching a book and spoke up " Rave chill, we were just kidding. You don't have to go all 'I'm angry and I'll smack you' " mode." He couldn't help but suppress a laugh which just received a glare from Raven in return. She then turned over at Beast Boy "Especially you. I thought you will change once we started going out but I thought wrong. God, sometimes I wonder how I even fell for you."

There was an even amount of silence with the two teens staring into eachother's eyes. Thats when Beast Boy gave Raven a peck on the lips which made both teens blush. "Because babe, I'm irresistible."

And with that being said, the phone rang. Beast Boy looked over Raven's shoulder and walked over to the counter. "Hello?" Beast Boy asked in the receiver "ya...ok she's here...ok well..oh-oh ya... ok." He held the phone out "Raven its for you." At that Cyborg and Raven were dumbfounded yet a teensy bit frightened. She walked over to the counter and was about to ask 1000+ questions before Beast Boy silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Again, its for you" he reminded. The empath took the phone nervously and uttered the word 'hello' while the changeling gently wrapped his arms around her lithe form. The next few minutes was a bland conversation between Raven and the person on the other end of the line. That same person didn't mention anything about himself to Beast Boy but did to Raven. Her eyes bloomed wide before the person hung up. She set the phone down before the changeling let her loose and pulled down her hood down to see her expression. You couldn't tell if her eyes were wide in horror or happiness.

Raven walked over to the couch along with BB and Cyborg straightened up to hear what went on on the phone. She sat on the changlings's lap, eyes still wide. She looked over at her lover and Cyborg who had worried looks before she spoke up "Guys there's something I need to tell you..."

****Cliffhanger! I purposely did that! Sweet! If your reading this I'm sorry I did that it was really necessary because I'm saving the juicy stuff for chapter two! It might come out tomorrow or Thursday if I have the time or even today! Bye 3! !****


End file.
